El Dragón Slayer
by JeIIaI
Summary: Fue el mismo final feliz, la derrota de Álvarez y Acnologia pero esta vez una pequeña diferencia: Natsu tomo una decisión aquella vez. - ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel el dragón slayer! - #NaWen 7v7.


Tras finalizar la guerra, todos en Magnolia otorgaron su grano de arena para reparar los daños ocacionados por la batalla, largas semanas de trabajo dieron su fruto y la cuidad volvio a recuperar su encanto.

En cierto lugar de Magnolia se encontraba el hogar de Lucy Heartphilia, maga de los espiritus estelares, la cual se encontraba sentada escribiendo algo en su escritorio. Se tomaba un momento para beber un sorbo de su té en aquella taza blanca con un corazón rojo.

\- ¡Bien ya casi termino mi novela! - Exclamó, seguidamente tomo un gran sorbo de té para luego continuar su escritura.

\- Oye Lucy - Llamó una silueta misteriosa en la ventana sorprendiendo y captando la atención de la maga estelar la cual escupió el liquido.

\- ¡N-Natsu! - Exclamó asustada. - ¡Deja de hacer eso tonto! - Regaño la rubia molesta.

\- ¿Hacer que? - Preguntó el pelirosa confundido.

\- ¡Meterte en mi casa de esa forma y sin avisar! - Volvio a regañarlo la maga estelar.

\- Jejeje - Dio una pequeña risa mientras entraba a la habitación. - ¿Ya casi terminas tu historia? - Pregunto Natsu sonriente provocando un leve rubor en la rubia.

\- ¡E-Es una novela! - Contestó nerviosa. -Verás, una historia y una novela tie...- Trató de explicar pero fue interrumpida.

\- Hay que aburrida eres Lucy - Comentó el pelirosa mirando hacía otra parte con las mejillas infladas.

\- B-Bueno, ¿qué te trae aquí tan temprano? ¿porqué Happy no esta contigo?- Interrogó Lucy.

\- Tss - Chasqueo con la lengua. - Ese no me importa - Dijo Natsu aún con las mejillas infladas mirando al mismo lugar.

\- ¿Acaso discutieron? Pfff jajaja - Estalló en carcajadas, lo que molesto al pelirosa provocando que salte por la ventana y se aleje sin que ella se de cuenta.

\- Jajaja ambos son demasiado infantiles jajaja - Se reía sin control la rubia con las manos en su estomago, cada vez la gracia disminuia más hasta que recupero la compostura. - ¿Porqu... - Intento preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por la ausencia de Natsu. - ¿Pero que le pasara? Creo que alguien se levanto de malas hoy... - Se decía asi misma mientras se acercaba a la ventana con sus manos en las caderas. - Bueno, en fin terminare mi novela y luego ire al gremio. - Se dijo asi misma la maga estelar.

En otro punto de la cuidad se encontraba caminando Natsu con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbaja como un perro regañado. -Estupido Happy, estupida Lucy ¿porque se burlan de mi? - Se preguntó asi mismo mientras se detenia enfrente de una tienda y miraba por la vidriera. - ¿Hmm? - Dentró se lograba ver varios retratos, el que llamó la atención del pelirosa era el de una pareja. - ¿Eso? ¿acaso yo...? Hay me siento confundido, ire al gremio por una misión - Se dijo asi mismo alejandose y emprendiendo marcha a su destino.

En el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, en su interior sus miembros bebían y charlaban alegremente de una que otra anecdota.

En la barra se encontraba Happy sentado sobre ella comiendo un pescado y aún lado Mirajane quien parecia estar conversando con el mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

\- No se que le pasa a Natsu - Comentaba el gato en tono enojado.

\- ¿En serio a estado asi de sensible? - Preguntó la albina.

\- Aye, hice una broma del desayuno que preparo y me dejo solo... - Contestó el gato azul mientras saboreaba aun mas su alimento.

\- Valla, no me esperaba algo asi de Natsu, tal vez se levanto con el pie izquierdo hoy. - Comentó Mirajane.

\- Enrealidad Natsu salta y cae con ambos pies de la cama - Aclaró Happy.

\- Haha, no me referia a eso... - Dijo mientras caía una gota por su nuca.

De repente la puerta se abre suavemente dejando ver al pelirosa.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- No a pateado la puerta... -

\- ¿Durmió bien? -

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu? -

Eran las preguntas y uno que otro comentario que se oía.

Dragneel decidió ignorarlos y caminar hacia el tablon de misiones.

\- Parece que Natsu a venido decidido a hacer una misión hoy, aunque nomalmente nos saluda... - Comentó extrañada la peliblanca.

\- Natsu... - Nombró el gato azul preocupado mientras emprendio vuelo hacia el.

\- Oye, ¿qué misión tomaremos hoy? - Preguntó Happy alegre pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Natsu? -

El pelirosa tomo un papel del tablon y comenzo a caminar hasta la barra ignorando al gato.

\- Quiero hacer esta misión - Ordenó Dragneel colocando la hoja sobre la barra.

\- E-Esta bien Natsu, yo me encargo, pero... ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Mirajane preocupada.

\- Eso no importa - Contesto el pelirosa marchandose a la salida.

\- ¿P-Porqué me ignoras Natsu? - Escuchó esa pregunta detrás de el que lo hizo frenar en seco.

Volteo a mirar encontrandose con un Happy con un expresión muy deprimida.

\- ¡Que esperas, tenemos un trabajo Happy! - Exclamó alegremente Natsu mientras comenzo a caminar.

La expresión del gato cambio. - ¡Aye! - Gritó mientras comenzo a seguirlo.

\- ¡Nos veremos luego! - Gritó energeticamente el pelirosa.

\- Adiós Natsu -

\- Buena suerte y tengan cuidado -

Se despedian la mayoria de los miembros.

Tras caminar unos metros se toparon con Erza, Wendy y Charle quienes volvian de una misión.

\- Yo - Saludo Natsu.

\- Hola Natsu/san y Happy - Saludaron al únisono.

\- ¿Qué tal su misión? - Preguntó Happy.

\- Pues verás... eh... - Dijo Erza señalando a un desaparecido Natsu.

\- ¿Ooh Natsu porque te vas? - Preguntó Happy sorprendido.

\- Bueno parece que no quiere escuchar... verás Happy... - Scarlet comenzó a contar una que otra cosa de la misión al gato.

A su lado Wendy miraba fijamente como Natsu se alejaba.

\- Oye Natsu-san - Dijo la peliazul marino en voz baja, aún asi llegando a los oídos del pelirosa provocando que volteé.

Wendy comenzo a caminar hasta quedar frente a Dragneel.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó sonriendo. Natsu sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago al verla sonreír así.

\- ¿Esto es? - Se preguntó asi mismo en voz alta mientras tocaba su estomago.

\- ¿Eh? ¿qué sucede? - Preguntó preocupada.

\- No lo sé me siento raro, creo que me dio hambre - Contesto Dragneel provocando que Wendy soltara una pequeña risa.

\- Oye Wendy es hora de volver - Ordeno Erza mientras comenzo a caminar hacia donde parecia ser la dirección a Fairy Hills junto a Charle.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Vas para el gremio Natsu-san? - Pregunto Wendy alegremente.

\- No, ire de misión con Happy - Contesto Natsu.

\- Ya veo - La peliazul marino comenzo a correr intentando alcanzar a ambas, en el trayecto volteó. - Adiós tengan cuidado - Se despidió alegremente.

Natsu solo se quedo mirandola parado mientras se alejaba.

\- Oye Natsu ¿nos vamos? - Preguntó el exceed sin recibir una respuesta.

\- ¿Hmm? -

\- ¿Natsu te sientes bien? - Insitió en preguntar Happy preocupado.

\- No lo se, mi estomago se sintió raro - Le contestó.

\- ¡¿E-Estomago?! ¡¿A-Acaso no te das cuenta Natsu?! - Preguntó en gritos Happy.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Estas... ¡ENFERMO!, ahora entiendo porque actuabas de esa manera, sera mejor que nos quedemos aqui, mira si te pones peor, tendre que cuidarte y no podre pescar si te pasa eso - Afirmo Happy.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! - Preguntó en un grito Natsu - Pero tenemos una... - Fue interrumpido por el gato. - Claro que no, me preocupas Natsu asi que no iremos hoy, volvamos al gremio, cuando mejores iremos. - Ordeno Happy volando en dirección a la edificación.

\- Pero, pero - Insitió Natsu en vano ya que Happy se encontraba lejos y no lo escucharía, seguidamente aspiro y suspiro. - Bien volvere esta vez - Dijo Natsu decididó, mientras comenzó a caminar devuelta al gremio con ambos brazos detras de la nuca mientras reflexionaba.

"Wendy... ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? ¿Acaso tu eres la que esta enferma y es algo contagioso? O tal vez su poder mágico aumento y da cosquillas en los estomagos jejeje, a quien engaño debe tener algo contagioso".

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disculpen mi orcografia kk, es mi primer fic espero que en verdad les valla gustando!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

 _ **Recuerda que el NaWen es una enfermedad contagiosa 7v7.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
